disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Klaudiusz Frollo
'Sędzia Klaudiusz Frollo '(ang. Judge Claude Frollo) - główny antagonista z filmu Dzwonnik z Notre Dame ''oraz w dwóch musicalach o tym samym tytule. Jest sędzią, a w jednym z musicali archidiakonem katedry Notre-Dame. Historia Dzwonnik z Notre Dame Młode lata Młode lata Frolla nie są znane. Mogą być jednak takie jak w książce: gdy był ledwo co pełnoletni zmarli mu rodzice i ten musiał się zająć swoim młodszym bratem Janem i zostać głową rodziny. W filmie nie ma jednak mowy o tym i jest to rzecz niepewna. Zabicie Cyganki i odpokutowane Pewnej nocy strażnicy złapali paru Cyganów. Wtedy to nadjechał Frollo. Myślał że pewna młoda Cyganka czegoś nakradła i kazał jednemu ze strażników jej to zabrać. Ta zaczęła uciekać, a Frollo ruszył za nią w pościg. W końcu dogonił ją. Wyrwał jej to co trzymała, ją zaś kopnął tak że upadła i umarła. Zauważył że było to jej szkaradne dziecko. Ten był przestraszony. Chciał je wrzucić do studni, jednak archidiakon mu zabronił. Powiedział że musi wychować to dziecko jak własne. Frollo początkowo nie chciał, lecz zgodził się. Wychowane Quasimoda Frollo wychował Quasimoda w katedrze Notre-Dame. Przynosił mu jedzenie i uczył go. Był dla niego dosyć surowy i zimny, chociaż czasami próbował być ciepły, lecz to mu wcale nie wychodziło. Zabraniał mu wyjść, tłumacząc mu że inni ludzie mogą wyzwać go od potwora. Dzień błaznów Pewnego dnia Quasi próbował się przełamać i bez zgody Frolla iść na Dzień Błaznów. Jednak natknął się na Frolla. Ten usiadł przy stole i uczył go liter. Przypadkowo jednak Quasimodo się wygadał że chce iść na festyn. Klaudiusz wytłumaczył mu jakie mogą być tego konsekwencje i odszedł. Quasi jednak i tak poszedł na festyn. Następnie Frollo zasiadł w specjalnej dla niego loży. Zauroczył się on w młodej tańczącej Cygance- Esmeraldzie. Następne na scenie zauważył on Quasiego. Ludzie zaczęli w niego rzucać pomidorami i związali go. Febus, zapytał się Klaudiusza czy go kazać wypuścić. Frollo stwierdził że to będzie dla niego dobra nauczka. Jednak Esmeralda uwolniła go. Klaudiusz kazał jej iść. Ta jednak powiedziała że potraktował Quasimoda tak jak Cyganów: znęca się nad tymi, którzy potrzebują jego pomocy. Rzuciła mu również czapką błaznów pod nos i stwierdziła że sam powinien zostać w tym roku ich królem. Oburzony Frollo kazał strażnikom ją pojmać, lecz ta uciekła. Frollo był oburzony. Wsiadł na swojego konia i kazał Febusowi ją odnaleźć. W katedrze Frollo zauważył Febusa z Esmeraldą w katedrze. Kapitan chciał ją jednak obronić. Powiedział swojemu przełożonemu że nie może jej pojmać, bo szuka tutaj azylu. Ten kazał ją wypchnąć. Nadszedł jednak archidiakon i wytłumaczył to Frollowi, bo czym odszedł. Sędzia jednak nie poddał się. Gdy tylko archidiakon z Febusem i Dżali poszli, ten podszedł do Esmeraldy i złapał ją tuląc się do niej i nie chcą jej wypuścić mówił jaki będzie jej los. Ta na szczęście uwolniła się od niego. Klaudiusz powiedział że jak tylko przekroczy próg świątyni, zostanie złapana. Z dna piekieł Frollo wykonał piosenkę z Z dna piekieł. Wyjawił tam że chce być dobrym człowiekiem, lecz myśl pożądania Esmeraldy go przerasta. Następne wszedł do niego jeden ze strażników i oznajmił że Esmeralda uciekła. Frollo stwierdził że znajdzie, nawet jeśli by miał spalić cały Paryż. Przeszukanie Paryża Frollo następnego dnia kazał on strażnikom przeszukać cały Paryż. Natknął się na dom młynarza. Znalazł Cyganów i próbował ich przekupić, by ci powiedzieli mu gdzie jest Esmeralda. Gdy ci się nie odzywali, kazał ich pojmać. Następnie wydał Febusowi rozkaz podpalenia domu. Kapitan się jednak nie zgodził. Frollo sam wziął zapalony kij i podpalił dom. Febus wskoczył do domu ratując rodzinę. Wtedy to jeden ze strażników uderzył go. Frollo kazał stracić kapitana, lecz Esmeralda rzuciła kamieniem w zad Snowballa. Ten zaczął stanąć dęba i Klaudiusz spadł. Febus wskoczył na wypłoszonego konia. Frollo kazał strażnikom zastrzelić Febusa i jednocześnie nie zrobić krzywdy koniowi. Kapitan został trafiony i spadł do wody. Klaudiusz powiedział by strażnicy nie marnowali już na niego strzał. Wsiadł na swojego konia i dalej szukał Esmeraldy, podpalając przy tym miasto. Wizyta Gdy Esmeralda zaniosła Febusa do katedry nadszedł Frollo. Quasi schował kapitana pod stół, zaś Cyganka uciekła. Klaudiusz przyszedł do niego z jedzeniem. Zauważył że Quadimodo dziwne się coś zachowuje. Gdy spojrzał na jego nowe figurki zauważył on Esmeraldę. Wpadł w złość. Powiedział że to jest wiedźma, po czym nadział ją na miecz i wrzucił do ognia. Wiedząc ze Quasiemu zależy na Esmeraldzie, powiedział że wie gdzie się chowa i że niedługo ma zamiar ją pojmać, po czym wyszedł. W rzeczywistości nie wiedział gdzie jest, lecz wiedział że Quasimodo może go do niej nieświadomie doprowadzić, co zresztą ten uczynił. Pojmanie Esmeraldy Na Placu Cudów zjawił się Frollo ze strażnikami. Esmeraldę, Dżali, Febusa i Cyganów kazał pojmać, zaś Quasiego zamknąć w katedrze. Następnego wieczoru przemawiał on do ludu Paryża o tym jak rzekomo Esmeralda jest wiedźmą. Następnie odwrócił się do niej. Powiedział że jak zgodzi się być jego żoną, uwolni ją. Ta napluła mu oko. Upokorzony Klaudiusz odwrócił się do tłumu, dokończył swą przemowę, po czym podpalił stos. Quasimodo jednak wydostał się z katedry i uwolnił ją. Widząc że zabiera ją do katedry, Frollo kazał strażnikom złapać ją. Próbował wyważyć drzwi. W tym czasie mieszkańcy Paryża zaczęli uwalniać Cyganów. Quasimodo wylał z dużego garnka roztopioną miedź, przez co strażnicy uciekli. Frollo jednak został i szybko mieczem zdążył zrobić dziurę, przez którą wszedł do katedry. Archidiakon próbował go zatrzymać, lecz Frollo popchnął go i poszedł szukać Esmeraldy. Śmierć Frollo znalazł nieprzytomną Esmeraldę. Obok niej był Quasi. Klaudiusz powiedział że musiał to zrobić, po czym wyciągnął nóż by zabić Quasimoda. Ten jednak odwrócił się i popchnął Frolla, pierwszy raz podnosząc na niego rękę. Wtedy to Cyganka się ocknęła. Dzwonnik zabrał ją i uciekł. Sędzia ruszył za nimi. Znalazł ich i niszczy mieczem posągi, na których ci są. W końcu Quasi rzuca Esmeraldę w bezpieczne miejsce. Frollo mówi że to on zabił jego matkę, a teraz zrobi to co chciał zrobić z Quasim dwadzieścia lat temu, po czym swoją peleryną próbował go zrzucić. Quasimodo zaczepił się o nią i pociągnął z nią Frolla. Gdy spadał złapała go Esmeralda. Klaudiusz widząc ją rozbujał się by wejść na posąg obok. Wchodząc wyciągnął miecz chcąc uciąć głowę Cygance i mówiąc że Pan Bóg każe grzeszników. Po tych słowach posąg na którym stał zawalił się i Frollo spadł na dół prosto do rozpionej miedzi roztrzaskując się tam. I tak jego podły rządy się skończyły. Dzwonnik z Notre Dame (musical) Klaudiusz Frollo podobne jak w książce pełni funkcję archidiakona katedry Notre Dame, a sądownictwem zajmuje się na boku. Również i jest o wiele mniej bezlitosny, niż w filmie. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy podczas piosenki ''Dzwony Notre Dame. Wraz ze swoim młodszym bratem Janem mieszka w katedrze. Od zawsze by posłuszny, kiedy Jan lubił broić. Pewnego dnia Klaudiusz znalazł Florikę- narzeczoną Jana. Również i pokłócił się ze swoim bratem. Nadszedł ojciec Dupin i wygonił Jana z katedry. Jakiś czas później Klaudiusz dostaje list od Jana. Przychodzi do niego. Jan daje swojemu starszemu bratu swoje dziecko, po czym umiera. Dziecko to jest zniekształcone. Początkowo Frollo chce je zabić, ale później pokochuje je jak w własne. 20 lat później Klaudiusz zauważa Esmeralda. Chce by ta była jego narzeczoną przez co dopuszcza się wielu przestępstw, a na koniec musicalu umiera. Cytaty * "Mam być obarczony tym potworem?" - Frollo do archidiakona gdy ten każe wychować dziecko Cyganki. * "Już czegoś nakradła. Zabierz jej to" - Frollo do jednego ze strażników. * "Spójrz tylko na ten wyuzdany taniec" - Frollo do Febusa oglądając taniec Esmeraldy. * "A On uderzy w grzeszników i strąci ich w piekielną otchłań" - Frollo próbując zabić Esmeraldę, chwilę przed swoją śmiercią. Piosenki * Dzwony Notre Dame * Out there * Z dna piekieł Ciekawostki Różnice pomiędzy książką a filmem Z Frollem podobne jak zresztą głównych bohaterów nie ma za dużo różnic, ale zawsze jakieś się znajdą. W książce Frollo był trochę bardziej współczujący i tragiczniejszy. Potrafił pomóc drugiemu człowiekowi w potrzebie. Jednak jak wiadomo od zawsze chciał dobrze, ale na starość oszalał. Mimo to nie był od razu takim kompletnym potworem jak w filmie: takim się stał gdy zobaczył Esmeraldę. Dodatkowo był trochę młodszy: miał albowiem 36 lat (ale w średniowieczu ludzie krócej żyli, to tak jak by miał mniej więcej 50 lat), kiedy w filmie był trochę starszy. Również i w książce główne był księdzem, a sądownictwem zajmował się na boku. W filmie jest na odwrót: ma jedyne jakieś święcenia kapłańskie, pomimo wszystko główne pełni funkcję sędziego. Dodatkowo nie zabił on matki Quasimoda: wziął go z własnej woli i wychował jak własnego syna w 100% kochając go, co się jednak zmieniło dopiero wtedy, kiedy ten stanął w obronie Esmeraldy. Dodatkowo i w książce udało się Frollowi zabić Cygankę, w filmie zaś nie. Śmierć księdza wygląda podobne w filmie jak w książce, ale i tak jest mała różnica: w książce Frollo został zrzucony przez Quasimoda. Próbował się jakoś wspiąć na gargulca i utknął na nim. Automatyczne się wtedy puścił i runął na dół. W filmie zaś próbuje on zabić swojego przyrodniego syna, spycha go, jednak sam zwisa. Esmeralda trzyma Quasiego. Frollo wykorzystuje moment: wchodzi na posąg i chce jej uciąć głowę. Ten jednak się zarywa i ten spada na dół prosto do roztopionej miedzi. Za kulisami Klaudiusz Frollo jest postacią animowaną. Głównym animatorem była Kathy Zieliński. Głosu Frollowi w angielskiej wersji użyczył aktor o charakterystycznym głosie - Tony Jay. Po jego śmierci głosu sędziemu użycza Corey Burton. W polskim dubbingu głosu Klaudiuszowi użycza Krzysztof Gosztyła. W czeskim dubbingu Frolla dubbinguje dwójka aktorów, jeden, Miroslaw Moravec mówi, zaś Jaroslaw Horacek śpiewa. W słowackim dubbingu głosu duchownemu użyczył Vladimír Jedľovský, zaś Juraj Peter śpiewa (podobnie jak w czeskim dubbingu dubbinguje go 2 aktorów). W musicalu z 1999 roku w rolę Klaudiusza wcielił się Nortber Lamla. Zobacz też Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Dzwonnik z Notre Dame Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Dzwonnik z Notre Dame